freeradicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Milestone 13
Milestone Schedule= Milestone 13 - Monday, 21ˢᵗ May 2007 - Prototype X360 and PS3 Running on X360 and PS3: * Prototype running on X360 and PS3 with same content as PC version in MS12 except: ** Only PS3 @ 20fps with 50 AI on Tatooine ** Xbox 360 Networked and Split-screen *** Console-hosted LAN and Online *** Min. 8 Players / Uncapped Max Players *Network Test **PC-only (better bug capture) **8+ human players per game **Uncapped max number so we can push up playercount as high as possible **No AI **Able to be run in Performance Modes to cheap Rendering *Jedi Force Power (Storm and Stun) *Galactic Conquest Design - final *Sound & Music system and features completely functional/ready for asset integration *FX - lava for Mustafar functional for evaluation *Controls / preferences menu, ability to change between pre-sets *Frigate destruction (1ˢᵗ pass effects) - ship exterior only *Ships hovering (during take-off orientation before flying off) *Combat Density - PC-only assessed with 89 AI over VBF Art: * Coruscant - Splitscreen VBF version for evaluation * Tatooine - Splitscreen VBF version * Mustafar - Phase 0 * Yavin 4 - Phase 1 * Old Imperial Shipyard - Phase 0 Setup (Multiplayer): * Desolation Station / Death Star Construction - Phase 1 Setup (Story): * Bespin - Phase 1 |-|Roadmap= Milestone 13 - Monday, 21ˢᵗ May 2007 Summary: *Prototype - X360 and PS3 Content Detail: *Content of the build to be suitable for the Console Prototype as defined in the Milestone Schedule Game Design: *Prototype running on X360 and PS3 with same content as PC version in MS12 **Only PS3 will be an average of 20fps Game Design (Multiplayer): *Xbox 360 networked and split-screen **Console-hosted LAN and Online **Minimum 2, uncapped max players *Desolation Station / Death Star Construction Phase 1 Game Design (Story): *Bespin Phase 1 Game Design (Miscellaneous): *Galactic Conquest Design – final Gameplay Features (Miscellaneous): *Jedi Force Power (Storm and Stun) *Starfighters hover before take-off *Frigates destructible **First pass, for the Munificent class Frigate *Combat Density **PC Only assessed with 89 AI over VBF on Tatooine Art (Planet Levels): *Coruscant - Splitscreen VBF version in progress for evaluation *Tatooine - Splitscreen VBF version *Old Imperial Shipyard - Phase 0 *Yavin 4 - Phase 1 Art (Weapons): *Rebellion -> Sniper Class -> Disruptor Pistol *Rebellion -> Melee Class -> Reinforced Combat Staff Art (Vehicles): *Jedi Starfighter Technical (Rendering): *FX – lava for Mustafar functional for evaluation Technical (Network): *Network Test **PC only (better bug capture) **8+ human players per game **Uncapped max number so we can just push up player count as high as possible **No AI **Able to be run in Performance Modes to cheapen Rendering Technical (General): *Sound & Music system and features completely functional/ready for asset integration **Nothing visual to validate. This is an internal development piece. Demonstrably solely by the correct usage of sounds etc in-game. *Controls / preferences menu, ability to change between presets Production: *Deliver Windows Build *Deliver Xbox 360 Build *Deliver PS3 Build |-|Release Notes= Written version coming soon - Google Docs version. |-|Milestone Feedback= Written version coming soon - Google Docs version. Category:I&T - Milestones